How the broken tremble
by LifelessSpirit0918
Summary: Maya Toshiro is a broken girl with horrible secrets, trying her hardest to overcome them. When she's placed on team seven, a certain Uchiha lets curiosity get the better of him, pushing to find out about her inner demons. Can he help her overcome the darkness in her life, or will it consume them both? This is my first story so please don't hate me! Rated M for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

"I WAS HERE FIRST INO-PIG!"

"YEAH RIGHT BILLBOARD BROW, MY TOE TOTALLY CROSSED THE DOOR FIRST!"

Maya slowly lifted her head from her book to look toward the door, but she was not the only one. Every head in the classroom turned to stare at the two arguing girls that had just busted through the door. ' _oh geeze, i hope they don't kill each other..'_ Maya thought sadly as she looked away from the former best friends, who were now fighting over who would sit next the the Uchiha boy. He didn't seem to acknoledge that they were there, staring blankly ahead with no emotion on his stotic face. ' _I really don't see the big deal..'_ she mused to herself, looking the moody boy over in a search to find out what made all the girls go GA-GA over him. ' _Sure he's very handsome but he doesn't seem to be the nicest person...maybe that's why they want him? Because they know deep down he will never return the feelings? The challenge maybe?'_ In the proccess of losing herself in her thoughts she didn't see Naruto Uzumaki jump onto the desk in front of said Uchiha, glaring dangerously close to his face. ' _Uh-oh'_

Suddenly a boy in the desk in front of the Uchiha leaned back cheering on the cat fight that was soon going to happen, and bumped into Naruto's back, sending him tumbling forward. Maya blushed and giggled lightly at the sight before her, placing her hand over her mouth so as not to be heard. Both boys were wide eyed as their lips locked and every girl besides herself and Hinata Hyuuga gasped in shock. They jumped apart muttering curses and death threats to one another. That was when Maya felt it, the blood lust and murderous intent in the air. Naruto seemed to feel it as well, his face paled as he slowly turned around to see every fangirl in the room glaring at him and cracking their knuckles as they prepared to beat the hell out of him. Just as they lunged for the poor blond, there was a flicker and in an instant Maya was holding Sakura's wrist tightly in her hand. "P-Please calm down..." she said softly, a blush creeping over her face as all eyes were on her. She was a shy and quiet girl, but she couldn't let poor Naruto be beaten down for what had been an accident. "How dare you get in our way you little brat! Move it!" the pinkette yelled as she tried to pull her hand away so she could continue her attack. "I-It was an a-accident...I-I wont l-let you hurt h-him.." she said, her voice more determined but quiet as well. "Whatever, come on Forehead, that freak isn't even worth it." Ino growled out with a nasty attitude. Slowly letting go of Sakura's wrist, she took a step back but didn't turn around just in case she tried something with her back turned. With a final deathly look, the kunouchi turned around and walked off with a flip of her pink hair. Sighing, Maya turned around to go back to her seat only to be embraced in a warm hug. "Thank you so much, they would have killed me!" Naruto yelled in her ear, making her flinch, not only from the loudness but also the closeness of him to her body. "Y-Your welcome..." she wispered before pulling away and walking back to seat not noticing the intruiged onyx eyes following her every move.

"Alright I would like to congradulate everyone here for passing the genin exams! Now you will all be paired into three man teams although one team will have four due to the odd number of students. Now the first team will be..." Iruka-sensei started but Maya was distracted. In the midst of Naruto hugging her, the bandages she had around her stomach from the injuries she sustained from her father's brutal training were loosend and the wounds had re-opened slightly. Wincing, she descreetly placed a hand over them in hopes that they wouldn't start bleeding too bad. "Team seven will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Maya Tashino." There were cries of both outrage and of joy as the names were called, but Maya didn't really mind her teammates. Sure Sakura was a bit obsessed with Sasuke and mean, Sasuke was cold and didn't really care about anyone, and Naruto was kinda loud and needed to be taught about personal space but who was she to judge anyone? She was sure they could work out their differences and be a great team. ' _At least I hope so..'_ she thought, glacing at her new team only to notice a pair of dark ones staring right back. Blushing lightly she looked away as if she hadn't noticed at all.

Once everyone was sent on break, she quickly scurried to the bathroom and into one of the stalls. Wincing, she lifted her shirt and looked down at the damage to her midsection. There were many bruises along her chest and stomach, some fresh with a blue and purple tint, others old and an ugly yellow color. The bruises weren't here concern though, she was used to those, her worry was for the deep gash that ran from her left ribcage to her right hip. She hissed in pain as she unwrapped the bandages completely and took some more out of her backpack. After she re-wrapped her wound, she shouldered her backpack and pushed the pain to the back of her mind as she exited the stall. On her way out she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Looking at herself she smiled softly, remembering her mother and how she looked so much like her. Her hair was down to her waist and was a shiny jet black, her skin pale and smooth. She was a bit short about 5'2 and she had a slim build with curves in all the right places, along with nice sized breasts. What she loved about herself the most though were her eyes. They were a deep purple with flecks of silver in them that sparkled slightly. She was dressed in short black shorts, a white tank top with a thin black hoodie over it and white furry boots that went to her knees. Both of her legs were wrapped with bandages from the top of her thighs to her ankles not only because she wasn't comfortable showing her skin but to hide what was underneath. Sighing sadly, she left the bathroom and headed toward the classroom they were supposed to meet with their sensei. She rounded a corner and smacked into something hard, almost falling but catching herself before she ended up on the ground. "You should watch where you're going." a smug voice said. She looked up to find herself staring at the Uchiha who had his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. "I-I'm sorry.." she mumbled, lowering her head and fumbling her hands a bit. "I-I'll be m-more careful next t-time." With that she walked around him and proceeded on to the classroom with him behind her. She could feel his eyes on the back of her head as they entered the classroom but she ignored him as she went and sat on the window sill taking her book out. ' _I hope this ends well..'_ she thought to herself as she heard Naruto and Sakura arguing in the background.

"WHERE IS HE!? EVERYBODY ALREADY LEFT, EVEN IRUKA-SENSEI IS GONE!" Naruto yelled, looking out the door from side to side, hoping to catch a glimpse of their very late sensei. Maya giggled at his obnoxiousness, finding it quite endearing, and closed the book she was reading to look over at her teammates. "Naruto what are you doing!?" Sakura scolded as said boy wedged a earaser in the doorway so it would fall when the door was slid open. "That's what he gets for being late!" the blond said triumphfully as he jumped off the stool with a grin. "He's a jonin loser, he's not going to fall for a stupid prank like that." Sasuke pointed out, which of course sakura agreed with. ' _He's probably right. We're supposed to under the wing of a very skilled ninja.'_ Maya thought to herself just as a hand appeared in the door way, pushing it open. _PLOP._ The eraser fell right onto a head of silver hair that stood up to the side sending a puff of white chalk all over him. "HAHAHAHA HE FELL FOR IT! HE REALLY FELL FOR IT!" "Sensei I'm so sorry I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen!" Maya tilted her head in confusion. She knew who this ninja was, it was Kakashi Hatake, the copycat ninja. He was in the bingo book she had studied front to back, why did he not dodge the eraser?

 **'Because he wants us to think he's weak young one, why else?'**

Maya froze, staring at the floor. It was back...she hadn't heard that voice for weeks now. Swallowing hard, she slowly ran a hand through her hair in an attempt to calm herself before her team or sensei noticed something was off. _'Please...go away..'_ she pleaded in her head as she stood up to follow everyone to the roof. **'Sorry child, but you know I can't go anywhere. How about we show this team who's gonna be boss? Especially that pink haired bitch who had the nerve to challenge you.'** the voice cackled and Maya had to stop herself from shaking. ' _NO! This is MY body you don't control me now GO. AWAY!'_ she screamed in her head and then there was silence. Sighing softly, she glanced up and noticed they were almost to the roof. _'I've got to get this under control..'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here ya go! Chapter two! Sorry it took so long to publish I just had a lot going on with work and such haha. ^w^ Please rate and review I'd really appreciate any thoughts or ideas for the story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

"So tell me about yourselves. Your names, likes and dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future." Kakashi started, only to have Sakura point at him. "How about you go first sensei?" she said, and Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "Me? Well..my name is Kakashi Hatake, I have many likes and dislikes, I don't wanna share my hobbies, and my dreams are none of your business." he finished with a smile before pointing to Naruto. "You first."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, especially the kind Iruka-sensei buys me! I don't like the three minutes you have to wait for the water to boil when you make ramen, my hobbies are tasting different ramen and pranks, and my dream is...TO BECOME THE NEXT HOKAGE! THAT WAY EVERYONE WILL START REPSECTING ME AND TREATING ME LIKE I'M SOMEBODY!" he yelled, fiddling his headband in a determined fashion. Maya smiled lightly at him, proud that even though he was an outcast he still hasn't given up his hope.

"Alright you there with the pink hair." Kakashi motioned for Sakura to start. "My name is Sakura Haruno, I like...well the person I like is.." she glanced at Sasuke with a huge blush on her cheeks. "My dream is.." again she glanced at Sasuke. "And I hate NARUTO!" she finished, glaring at the blond boy who looked shocked.

Maya looked at her puzzidly, not understanding her. Naruto was so nice to her and wanted nothing more than to make her happy, it was obvious. But she hates him and loves the boy who doesn't care for her at all. "Okay the brooding boy you're next." Sasuke glared at their new Sensei before speaking. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I have many dislikes, and I don't really like anything. My hobbies are training. And my dream..I'd call it more of a ambition because it will be reality, is to kill a certain man." he growled, glaring at nothing like he could see the man's face right in front of him. Tilting her head, Maya processed this.

"Okay last one, the small girl." Kakashi said as he motioned her to speak. A deep blush spread over her cheeks as her teammates all looked at her in expectation. "M-My name is Maya T-Toshiro...I like music, c-cooking, and d-drawing. I dislike h-hatred and g-greed...my h-hobbies are training, c-cooking, and d-drawing. My dream is..." she stopped as flashes of her father and the clan raced through her mind, their hated gazes staring down at her. "I-I'd rather not s-say.." she whispered, looking away from everyone as they stared at her with different emotions. Naruto was confused, Sakura was glaring because Sasuke looked interested, and Kakashi was staring at her with what seemed to be pity. "Alright everyone, meet me at the training grounds tomorrow morning at 5am." Kakashi said, making Naruto bounce in excitement. "What are we gonna do!? A super cool mission!?" he yelled, making their sensei chuckle in amusement. "Not exactly, we're gonna do a survival exercise to determine if you'll be sent back to the academy or not." His words sent Naruto and Sakura into a spasm of complains while Sasuke glared in anger at the thought. Maya already knew that there was gonna be a test after the academy so this didn't really surprise her much. "Oh, don't eat breakfast, or you will puke." Kakashi smiled before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Maya stood up with a wince of pain, giving Naruto a small smile goodbye. "Sasuke do you wanna walk me home?" Sakura squealed, a blush on her face. "Hn, no." was his only answer before turning and leaving. "D-Don't worry S-Sakura-chan, h-he'll come a-a-around." Maya said softly, smiling at the taller kunouchi. Sure, Sakura had been mean to her this morning but if they were supposed to work as a team she'd have to let it go. "Hmph, what would you know freak? I bet no guy has even looked at you before!" was her response before stomping away in a huff. Sighing sadly, Maya turned around and started her journey home. She walked slowly, trying to prolong the inevitable as long as she could. She knew what waited for her at her so called 'Home' and it definitely wasn't a warm hug and a congratulations.

 **'You could always let me kill them.'** Came the dark chuckling voice inside her head, which she chose to ignore in the hopes it would go away.

' **You can't just get rid of me little one, one day you're going to have to accept your fate. The fate that binds us together for the rest of your short life.'**

Sighing, Maya knew the demon was right. This demon had been sealed inside her the moment she was born, a sacrifice to save her clan from being destroyed. Her mother always told her she was their savior, but the rest of the clan treated her like a curse forced upon them. Although she couldn't disagree, knowing the things she's done. Shaking away these thoughts as she reached her home, Maya hurriedly scampered through the gates of the Toshiro compound and inside, heading to her room to change. It was almost time for her daily training with her father, although she couldn't imagine being able to keep up in any way with her injuries. But her father didn't care, so she had no choice but to do as she was commanded, she was the heir to the clan after all.

Closing and locking her bedroom door, Maya stripped off her clothing and untied her black headband from around her neck, placing it on the small table next to her queen sized bed. She then slipped into a pair of black training sweats and a gray tank top. Pulling her hair into a high ponytail, she checked to make sure her bandages were wrapped tightly before padding barefoot out of her room. She made her way to the dojo on the other side of the main house, ignoring the glares she got from other members of her clan. Stepping into the open room, she bowed onto one knee to her father, her eyes on the ground below her. "Good afternoon father, I am ready to train." She said softly, knowing better then to stutter in the presence of her father, knowing he saw it as a sign of weakness. "Good, now rise and face me." Came the deep reply of the man before her. Slowly she did as she was told and stood to her feet, facing him.

Raku Toshiro was a tall man with short brown hair that he kept well managed, and dark blue eyes. The only thing she inherited from this man was his ninja skills. Glaring at her, he scoffed and got into a fighting stance. "Let's begin." He growled, waiting for her to get into her stance as well. She did as he wanted, copying his stance to a tee. They stared each other down for a moment before Maya lunged forward, swinging a punch to his chest which he blocked with ease before grabbing her wrist, twisting her around to knee her in the stomach. Coughing, Maya snatched away from him, sliding back only to jump back at him, aiming a kick this time. Raku stepped to the side avoiding it, which Maya anticipated. Swiftly, she planted her hands on the floor and swung her body around to bring her other leg around which landed a perfect hit to his side, sending him flying. Landing on her feet, she watched her father flip and land on his as well with a dangerous look in his eyes.

' _Oh no..'_ was her only thought before he appeared behind her, kicking her in the back which sent her sprawling onto her stomach. She rolled to her left, jumping up to avoid another kick but not the punch aimed to her face. She flew across the room into the wall, and shakily stood up with blood dripping down her chin. She could feel the wound on her stomach bleeding profusely, and she didn't know how long it would be until she fainted from it. Her father smirked at her shaking form and took out a kunai before running toward her with incredible speed. Maya pushed the pain down and crouched slightly, trying to gauge where he would strike. When he was about a foot away he swung the kunai downwards, making Maya jump to the left to avoid it hitting anything vital. She managed to avoid a stab to the chest but it hit her in the knee as she jumped to the side, making her cry out in agony. Losing her footing, she fell to the floor, rolling a couple of times, stopping to lie on her back a few feet from where she once stood. She gasped for air as her stomach and knee screamed in pain. "Heh, pathetic." Were her father's only words before he exited the room without a glance back. Maya was left staring at the ceiling of the dojo, teeth clenched in pain and thoughts swarmed with self-loathing. **'**

 **That bastard needs to die child, why do you insist on keeping me locked away when you know I could bring anyone to their knees at the sight of you.'**

The demon sneered, making Maya groan and start to bring herself to her feet. _'I am not a monster, and I refuse to let you make me one..'_ she replied in her head, using the wall for support as she limped her way to her room for some much needed rest. She could feel that she was covered in blood, so she stripped off her training clothes when she reached her room and made her way slowly to the bathroom that was connected to her room. Turning on the shower she stepped in, hissing in pain as the hot water came into contact with her wounds. Sighing, she washed her hair and body as quickly as she could before getting out and drying herself with a towel. After she wrapped her stomach and right knee in bandages, she slipped on a pair of shorts and a tank top before crawling into bed with a sigh.

 _'I hope tomorrow is better than today.'_ She thought to herself as she drifted to sleep with her hand clenched around the kunai that was under her pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my loves! I am SOOOOO sorry I didn't update this story my notebook full of ideas and chapters got ruined and so I got really behind. But here's a new chapter for anyone still reading! If you have any ideas for the story feel free to let me know I'll take all into consideration!**

 **XOXOXO**

Pain. That was the first thing that registered in Maya's mind when her eyes fluttered open. The events from training with her father the night before flooded back to her, and she couldn't help but wonder if he was really aiming to kill her.

Groaning, she rolled onto her side and pushed her body up into a sitting position. Wondering how she was supposed to train with these injuries, she unwrapped the bandages from her knee to inspect the damage.

There was a large gash on the outside of her knee that went almost to the bone and was about an inch and a half long. Hissing, Maya slipped out of her bed and limped to her bathroom using the wall to support her weight as she went.

Flicking on the light, she opened a new pack of bandages and gauze before sitting on the counter to wrap her knee tightly so it couldn't move too much. Turning to the mirror, she winced at her reflection that stared back at her. She had a cut on her chin, and her left eye was bruised along with the temple.

' _Why does he do this to me?'_ she thought to herself as tears filled her eyes. It had been this way since she was six and her mother had passed away. Her father never really loved or cared for her but at least he tolerated her when her mother was alive, but now she was starting to wonder how much longer he was even going to let her live.

' **He will not be able to kill you child, I will not allow it.'** The demon in her head whispered to her. For a split second she wondered if maybe she should just let the demon out and end all of her suffering but she shook that thought away as soon as it came.

Ignoring the demon, she slipped off of the counter and brushed through her hair, leaving it down and pulling her bangs over the bruised eye although she knew it wouldn't hide it the whole day. Going back to her room she grabbed some clothes from her closet and set them on her bed. She pulled on a bra and underwear before going back to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she came back she slipped on a pair of maroon training pants and a black tank top.

Wrapping her arms in bandages, she sighed at the horrible color of her skin. Almost every part of her body was either blackish blue or a sickly yellow and she hated it. But what could she do? These were her people she was going to lead them one day and then they will respect her.

After she slipped on a black pair of ninja sandals, she made her way to the kitchen to get some breakfast, completely ignoring her sensei's warnings. She ate a bowel of cereal and a piece of toast before leaving the house as quickly and quietly as possible so she didn't wake her father.

Once out into the crisp morning air, Maya took a deep breath and smiled softly at the barely lit sky. She could still see a hint of the stars and the sky was a mix of purple and dark blue.

Taking her time, she made her way to the training grounds. She knew she would probably be the first one there and that was okay with her. Using the walk to practice walking without her limp, she slowed her pace to make it easier.

Even with the slowed pace she made it to the training grounds first, so she sat under a tree to rest her leg. Closing her eyes, she hummed softly to herself to occupy her mind until the rest of her team got there. It didn't take very long before she sensed another person's chakra heading in her direction making her crack her eyes open to see who it was.

Walking down the path with his hands in his pockets and watching the ground was Sasuke sporting a emotionless mask as always. He paused when he noticed another person was there already and looked up. Onyx eyes met sparkling purple and for a moment they both just stared at each other before Maya dipped her head mumbling a quiet 'good morning.' She got a grunt in return as Sasuke went and leaned against a tree with his arms crossed.

 _'His eyes hold so much lonliness and sorrow...'_ She thought to herself, closing her eyes to try to rid the memories of all the emotions she saw in the dark depths of the Uchiha's eyes. She had to focus and figure out a way to survive the day without getting sent back to the acadamy. She didn't want to have to tell her father that she failed before even getting started.

They sat there in comfortable silence for a few minutes before they could hear another two sets of foot steps coming their way. Naruto and Sakura joined them soon, both looking horribly tired.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, yawning at the end. The Uchiha in question chose to ignore her and cross his arms.

"Morning Maya-chan!" Naruto said, smiling a tired but excited smile, making Maya blush a deep crimson, not expecting to be spoken to.

"G-Good morning N-Naruto-san..." she said, returning his smile with a small one of her own. They all sat around in silence for a while as they waited on their sensei who was late. Closing her eyes, Maya rested the back of her head against the tree hoping to relax and will some of her pain to the back of her head.

A small gust of wind blew by, making her hair sway in the breaze and she enjoyed it until she remembered the horrible state of her face. Pulling her hair in front of her eye again, she glanced around to make sure none of her teammates had seen. When she was satisfied no one was paying attention she lowered her head and continued to wait.

 ***Sasuke's POV***

Arriving to the training grounds, Sasuke noticed that there was someone already there. Seeing it was the small shy girl on his team, he inwardly sighed. She was so small and meak, he didn't understand why she even decided to become a shinobi.

She suddenly looked at him, and he froze for a moment when their eyes met. They were so different, a deep purple with flecks of silver that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. They were filled with so many different emotions as well. Lonliness, fear, sorrow. She lowered her gaze, and Sasuke found himself wishing he could have analized her eyes some more.

"G-Good morning.." she whispered, her voice soft and musical, like wind chimes. Shaking his head and wondering where those thoughts came from, he grunted in response before leaning against a tree. Ignoring the presence of his other teammates, he continued to descretely stare at the smallest of them as she sat with her back against a tree.

Maya Toshiro was a complete mystery to him, which annoyed him a great deal. She never really talked in class unless the teacher called on her, she was always trying to blend into the background unlike the other girls who flocked him or tried to show off. He had no clue how strong she was or what kind of techniques she had, the only thing he knew was that she was the heiress to the Toshiro clan. He didn't even know if the Toshiro clan had a gekkei genkai.

He was pulled from his thoughts as a breaze went by, making Maya's hair blow around softly. His breath hitched slightly as her bangs were brushed away from her face and he was given a glance of what was underneath. Her eye was surrounded by a blashish bruise as was the entire length from her eyebrow to her cheakbone.

' _Where did that come from?'_ he thought to himself as she fixed her hair in a haste, looking around quickly. He remembered her face didn't look like that yesterday, meaning that it happened between then and now.

 _'Why do I even care?'_ he mused, looking away from the distracting girl to continue waiting for his sensei.

 ***Maya's POV***

Maya and her teemmates sat around for another two hours, growing increasingly impatiant, when their Sensei finally arrived. Maya stood up quickly when she saw him there, flinching slightly when she put pressure on her leg. Catching her sensei glance at her with a light hint of worry in his eyes, she averted her gaze to the ground.

"Sorry I'm late, there was a little old lady that needed help crossing the street." Kakashi saidm rubbing the back of his neck chuckling.

"Liar!" Naruto and Sakura yelled together, pointing at their sensei. He chuckled again, shaking his head as he pulled three bells out of his pocket and jingled them.

"Alright the test you have to pass is getting these bells from me in a time limit, you will have until noon to complete your task." he said as he pulled out a timer and set it for noon.

"But Kakashi-sensei, there are only three bells. There are four os us." Sakura pointed out, making Maya tense up. That meant that one of them was going to fail no matter what. Kakashi quickly voiced her thoughts himself, making the small girl sigh softly.

"Alright, do your best. GO!" he yelled, making all his students disapear into hiding places. Maya hissed softly, gripping her knee tightly as she sat in a high up branch of a tree. She leaned her head back and tried to figure out what to do.

She knew for a fact that she wasn't skilled enough to fight Kakashi, even without her injuries. She may be slightly above genin level thanks to her father's training but her sensei was a skilled ex-ambu. The Copycat Ninja. Groaning softly, she shook her head. The only way to even have a chance was if they all attacked at once, but to do that they would have to work together, which was only a dream.

Maya glanced out into the clearing just as she saw Naruto get slung upside down in a tree by a trap. Stiffling her giggles, she waited until Kakashi was gone to move quickly and silently to where Naruto was pouting. Taking out a kunai, she cut the rope and kept a hold on it as she lowered the blonde to the ground before jumping down, making sure to land on her uninjured leg before setting her other foot down.

"Thanks Maya-chan! You're the best!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping up to hug the small girl. She blushed a dark red, and patted his back, trying to ignore her pain. He pulled away and Maya opened her mouth to ask him to work together with her to get the bells when he cut her off.

"Thanks again, but I gotta go get a bell!" he yelled, taking off into the trees. She sighed, deciding to move on to the next person she was teamed with. Taking off into the woods as well, Maya clenched her teeth tightly as she pushed the pain in her leg down. She couldn't let her wounds drag her down, she had to pass today.

Finding Sakura was easy when the girl in question let out a scream to Maya's left, making her switch directions to get to her. She skidded to a stop next the the unconcious body of her female teammate and knelt down next to her. Grabbing her shoulder, she shook her softly.

"Sakura..wake up.." she said, biting her lip as the girl's eyes fluttered open. She sat up gasping, calling Sasuke's name. Maya smiled, sitting back slightly to let Sakura gather her bearings before speaking.

"Sakura, we need to work together if we're going to defeat Kakashi..we can all team up and-" she was cut off my Sakura standing suddenly, pushing Maya onto her backside as she went. The pinkette scowled down at her, her hands on her hips.

"The only person I'm working with is Sasuke-kun!" she yelled, making the smaller girl flinch slightly before nodding. She stood as well and walked in the opposite direction of Sakura, trying to think of where Sasuke would be. He would no doubt be better at hiding himself then her other teammates, so this was harder.

Maya made her way to a clearing and stopped short, focusing on the head of the boy she was looking for sticking out of the ground. She giggled softly, covering her mouth with her hand as she did.

Sasuke looked up at her, a scowl on his face. _'I shouldn't laugh at him. But it is slightly funny...'_ she thought to herself as she forced to laugh down. Kneeling down next to his head, trying not to groan at the protesting pain from her knee, she started digging him out.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, making her stop and flinch back at his tone. She hated it when men sounded or looked aggressive, it made her anxiety spike. Looking down, she continued to pull the dirt from around him.

"I-I'm digging you out.." she mumbled, not looking at him as she continued her task. He didn't say anything else as she finished and stood up, offering her hand. He took it with a scowl, and she pulled hard on his arm, helping him out of the hole. He straightened up, looking down at her as she stepped away, her knee almost buckling before she caught herself.

"S-Sasuke-san, I was thinking...i-if we all work together.." she started, averting her gaze as she heard him scoff. She sighed, already knowing he would be the most difficult.

"Look, I work alone. I don't need teammates slowing me down, especially weak little girls like you." he growled before disapearing from the clearing. Maya gulped, trying not to let his words affect her.

"You shouldn't let people talk to you like that."

Whipping around, Maya fell into a fighting stance as she faced her sensei. Narrowing her eyes, she assessed him. He was relaxed and didn't seem to be expecting anything. She slowly stood up straight just as the bell rang making ice run through her veins.

She had failed. She would be returning to the acadamy. Her father's disapointed face flashed through her mind and she shivered slightly. He would be furious.

"Let's head back to the posts, Maya." Kakashi said, and she nodded, following him back to where they had originally started. She slowing sat down a bit away from the rest of her team, laying her injured leg straight out as she bent her other one to her chest.

"Now it seems that all of you, except one has failed this test." Kakashi said, looking at all of them. Confused looks crossed all of the teams faces but Sakura was the first to speak.

"But sensei, nobody got a bell. Who passed?" she asked, tilting her head slightly. Kakashi looked over at Maya, and smiled.

"M-Me?" she asked softly, confusion clear in her tone.

"How did she pass? She didn't get a bell either." Sakura asked, narrowing her eyes at the other girl.

"This excercise wasn't about the bells. It was about how well you would work in a team. Naruto! Maya cut you down from that tree and you couldn't even stick around for her to ask you to work with her. Sakura! She woke you up when you were unconcious. In a real mission it takes only seconds for someone to die. If it were a real mission she would have saved your life by waking you. But you denied working with her because you only wanted to work with Sasuke. And finally Sasuke. She dug you out of a hole. She offered teamwork and you threw it back at her calling her weak. She saved all three of you. That is why she passed." Kakashi explained, narrowing his eyes at his three remaining students.

The three in question all glanced at Maya to find her face flushed and her eyes on the ground.

"I will give you three one more chance. Eat first, but no food for Naruto. If you feed him, you all fail." he said tossing everyone but Naruto -who was tied to a stump- a bento. After he disapeared, the three who were not tied up began to eat as Naruto explained how he could go for days without food. His growling stomach seemed to differ.

Sighing, Maya scooted closer to him, holding her chopsticks with food up to him. Sasuke glanced at her and did the same. Naruto looked shocked at them and then teared up as Sakura offered too.

"I'm on a diet anyway, here." she said, shoving her chopsticks full of food into Naruto's mouth. A dark cloud started to form as Kakashi apeared, yelling at them.

"You said we had to work as a team! We couldn't let out teammate starve! We're one!" Sasuke yelled, and Maya nodded along with him.

"YOU! Pass!" Kakashi said, smiling out of no where. All four kids looked stumped for a minute before Naruto started to cheer. Maya smiled, relief washing over her. She wouldn't have to go home to her father and tell him she failed. She cut Naruto loose and he laughed, making Maya smile brightly.

She could really get used to him. He definitely brightened up her mood.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I am soooo sorry I haven't updated this story in so long, I haven't been feeling it lately but I'm going to force a update out of me! So review and let me know how you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I no not own Naruto!**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Kakashi leaned back against the tree he was sitting in, Icha Icha Paradise in hand. He wasn't really paying attention to the book though, his mind was elsewhere. His team specifically. He didn't know what he was going to do with those kids. It had been a couple weeks since they became Genin, and they weren't actually acting like a team.

Sakura wouldn't stop obsessing over the Uchiha kid, it was stressful to deal with. The Uchiha kid in question didn't care about anything or anyone, keeping to himself and not talking much to his teammates. Naruto was worse, he never shut up. He was a funny kid though, if he was being honest.

His main concern was Maya Toshiro. He didn't know what to make of this girl, she was a mystery. He was concerned to say the least. She constantly reaked of blood, though none of the others could tell. He had a very keen sense of smell, better than most shinobi, so it wasn't very hard to detect for him. He didn't know how to feel about it, or the fact that she seemed to be injured every time he saw the girl.

Maya probably didn't know he noticed, she seemed like she was used to being invisible, but he had definitely noticed. But he didn't know if he should ask. It could be as simple as her training herself too hard, many genin did it, but he couldn't shake the gut feeling that something was off.

He remembered the day of his bell test, she had seemed to be in a lot of pain. She had a limp that wouldn't have been noticable to someone who wasn't as skilled at detecting those types of things as he was, and he noticed that she unconciously wrapped her arm around her middle when she ran. He figured he needed to ask her about it, he just didn't want the small girl to pull close herself off any more than she already did.

He noticed the position of the sun and chuckled, realizing he was late again. Hopefully the kids wouldn't be too upset.

 **XOXOXOXOXO**

Maya sighed, shifting her weight to try to eleviate some of the pressure on her body. Her whole body ached, her left shoulder had been dislocated last night and she had to put it back in place herself, as well as the throbbing in her back from her fathers boot. He seemed to be getting more and more violent as the days went on, he changed the training from sparring to what he called 'endurance training.'

For two hours she would sit in the middle of the dojo and he would ask her simple questions like 'what where her mission details for that day,' and she was not allowed to answer as he beat her. It was supposed to build up her endurance for interigations if she were to ever be caught by enemies. She hated it, she wasn't even allowed a fighting chance anymore.

Groaning softly, she let herself fall into a sitting position, her almost useless arm cradled in her lap. She tried to tell her father that being injured all the time was affecting her missions but he wouldn't hear of it.

 _'Learn to live with it. It will only make you stronger, and you need all the help you can get.'_ is what he would tell her.

A poof was heard, and she looked up to see Kakashi-sensei there, watching all of them. She had noticed him watching her these last few weeks, and it was making her nervous. She wasn't allowed to disclose her clan's training to anyone, but she had a feeling it was only a matter of time before he asked her about her poor performance during the missions.

"Hello team, sorry I'm late. I got lost on the road of life." he said, a smile showing through the mask he always wore. Maya cracked a smile, finding his excuses amusing. Sakura and Naruto complained for a while about him always being late before we all headed to the Hokage tower.

Entering the Hokage's office, Maya stayed behind the rest of her team toward the wall while the Hokage read off a list of missions we could choose from.

"We have babysitting, pulling potatos, walking dogs-" He was cut off by Naruto's loud voice.

"NO! These are all lame missions! We need something exciting!" he yelled, crossing his arms defiantly. Maya had grown kind of close with the blonde haired knuckle head recentley, his confidence and happy personality was refreshing to her.

"NARUTO! Have some respect for your Hokage!" Iruka-sensei yelled, causing Maya to jerk slightly at the hostile male tone. She hated that she was so weak when it came to men becoming violent, but she was getting better at hiding it. Iruka went on to explain the different levels of missions and their importance before he realised no one was listening to him.

"Alright, alright, I'll go ahead and give you a C rank mission. You will be escorting a client to the Land of Waves." he said, pulling out a scroll.

"Who is it!? Is it a princess!?" Naruto asked, practically bouncing in place, making Maya giggle quietly. She loved how excited he got over the smallest things.

"You can come in now!" The Hokage called, and a second later the door slid open to reveal a older man carrying a sake bottle, a scowl on his face as he looked them all over.

"What's this? These shrimps are supposed to be protectig me? The short one with the stupid smile doesn't look like he could hurt a fly! And what's with the tiny girl? She looks like she's gonna drop any second!" he said, his scowl growing.

Naruto proceeded to have a fit once he realized the man was talking about him while Maya shook her head. She knew she looked awful, her skin had gotte paler and she was pretty underweight as well. She probably did look ready to drop.

"Alright enough. You will escort Tazuna to his home and stay while he finishes the bridge he is building. It should take between two to three weeks. You will leave within the hour." the Hokage said, dismissing us. Maya waited until the rest of the team passed to follow, making her way out of the building. Once they got outside, Kakashi stopped her.

"Maya, can I have a word?" he asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. It took everything she had not to flinch away from his touch, but she nodded regardless. He led her to a more secluded area, noticing Sasuke glance at them breifly before continuing to get everything he needed for the mission.

"W-What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Maya asked softly, fiddling with the hem of her shirt with her good hand.

"Maya, I have noticed some things I'd like to ask you about." he started, noticing the way her entire body seemed to still, tense like it was ready to bolt.

"W-What do you m-mean Sensei?" she replied, not looking up from her shoes. Kakashi tilted his head slightly, noting her posture and her noticable discomfort.

"You seem to show up to missions injured quite frequently. And you do not look like your getting enough nourshment." he said bluntly, not beating around the bush at all. He figured it was easier to just throw it out there.

"O-Oh yes. I have been t-training quite hard recently." was all Maya said, glancing up at him before returning her eyes to the ground. Kakashi shook his head, not believing her for a second but knowing he couldn't force her to talk.

"Alright Maya, but if theres anything you want to talk about I'm always here." he said, placing his hand on her shoulder, noting how she tensed even further, if that was possible.

"Yes Sensei." was all she said before turning and walking away quickly.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Entering her home, Maya chewed her bottom lip softly in nervousness. She had to aproach her father about being away on her mission but she really didn't want to be anywhere near him. Nevertheless, she made her way to his study, walking slowly to stall for time.

Once she arrived, she knocked softly on the door and waited for her father to give her permission to enter.

"Come in." the gruff voice of her father called out to her, making her take a deep breathe to calm herself before she slid the door open. She stepped in and bowed low after she slid the door closed, keeping her eyes trained on the ground as she spoke.

"My team has been given a C-rank escort mission, we must leave immidiately." she spoke, her voice soft but without a stutter as to not upset her stern father. She lifted her eyes to the man to gauge his reaction, seeing him staring at her with a look that sent cold shivers down her spine.

"You do realize that _The Day_ is but two days away, do you not?" he asked, folding his hands tightly and setting them attop his desk. She blinked, remembering that he was right. She had felt It's chakra churning restlessly for a day now, but chose to ignore it. Now that it was brought to her attention, it made her worry a great deal.

"I will handle it, Father." she spoke, hoping she reflected the courage and assurance that she did not actually have. Her father nodded, and waved her off.

"Try not to get in anyone's way and keep yourself together." was all he said as she exited the room, closing the door behind her. She shivered, trying to calm herself as she made her way to her room.

 _'How could I be so stupid and forget? This is bad, so very bad...'_ she thought to herself. She had to remember these things, but she didn't. If she wasn't careful on this mission, things would turn out very bad.

Once she made it to her room, she quickly packed a travel bag with everything she might need for the mission. Clothes, food, water, medical supplies, kunai, shuriken, and money. Once that was done, she took a quick shower, having skipped it this morning since she had one the night before.

When she stepped out into the steamy bathroom, she wrapped her shoulder tightly, as well as her stomach, arms, and legs. She dressed in a pair of black shorts, a gray long sleaved shirt and a black sleavless hoodie that had white fur around the hood. Once she was done, she slipped on a pair of shin high black combat boots and made sure she was well covered before taking off toward the village gates.

Maya made it to the gates before anyone else, which wasn't a suprise to her. She always showed up early without even trying, it kinda just happened. As she waited, she tried to come up with a plan for _The Day._ She knew she had to figure out how to get away from her team, which shouldn't be that hard since it would be night time, and trap herself somewhere.

 **'You know it wont be that easy child, you know blood will rain very soon.'** the voice chuckled, and Maya hated to admit it but she knew it was right. She just had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach about the mission, like something very bad was going to happen. Something that quite possibly get herself as well as her team killed.

 **'Don't worry Girl, I won't let you die.'** She heard, and the way it was said made her question the demon's intentions. It sounded concerned, like a mother would talk to her young, and that left Maya feeling very confused.

She was pulled from her thoughts with the arrival of her stotic teammate, a bored expression on his face. She wondered if he ever showed emotion besides annoyance, anger, and indifference. But who was she to judge about keeping things to oneself, when she harbored secrets that could get them all killed.

She gave the Uchiha a small smile before dropping her eyes to fiddle with a kunai, twisting it and brushing her fingers along the edges and point. Sasuke quietly watched her from a few feet away, filing everything about the mysterious girl into his brain. No one knew anything about her, but she seemed to know everything about everyone, and it annoyed him to his core.

"Why are you so quiet?" he asked in his usual emotionless voice, taking into account how she jumped just the slightest bit. He wondered why she chose to be a shinobi when it seemed like everything in the world frightened her?

"Um...I j-just dont h-have anything to say..." she mumbled, internally wondering what the hell she did to receive attention from the one person she never expected to acknoledge her existence.

"Hn." was all he said, turning to watch as the rest of the team made their way toward them. He didn't actually believe the girl, everyone had something to say every now and then, even himself. This girl was starting to grit on his nerves, he wanted to know what she was hiding, and that made him even more frustrated. Why did he care?

"Hello team, ready to head out?" Kakashi said, on time for once, as they all gathered around the gate. When he got affermative nods from everyone, he lead them all out of the gate. Maya kept to the back of the group, glancing around as the sinking feeling in her stomach grew with intensity.

Something was going to happen, something bad. The question was if they were all going to make it out alive.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay, I know I've been neglecting my stories and I'm soooo sorry! This chapyer is a bit short but I'm having a bit of trouble with my plot. I know what I want to happen and where I want this to go, but I'm having trouble getting it there. I'm working on it though so I'll hopefully update more often! In the meantime, enjoy!**_

 _ **xXx**_

Maya stayed to the back of the group as they walked through the forest, watching with amusement as Naruto looked at everything and anything, excitment rolling of of him in waves. She had to admit, it was nice having the cheerful boy on her team to brighten her mood, especially with the feeling of impending danger settling in her stomach. She didn't know why she was feeling like this, it was only a C-rank mission, so the worst thing they had to worry about were bandits, but she couldn't shake the feelings off.

 **'They say that the gut feeling of a shinobi should be listened to above all else.'** the voice said, making her gulp softly. She shouldn't listen to the demon, it was probably trying to set her on edge, but she could see how it's words rang true. The longer their group walked the worse the feeling got, rising until her hands were shaking and her blood was pumping at an alarming rate.

 _'I need to calm down. If there really is danger I will be useless in this state of panic.'_ she thought to herself, taking a couple of deep breaths. It seemed to work slightly, but the adrenaline in her veins was still pumping.

Kakashi glanced back to see his smallest student trailing behind, her eyes darting around the trees discreetly. He watched as her hands shook and her jaw clenched before she took a few breaths and continued to glance around. He slowed his pace to walk next to her and watched as her eyes rose to meet his, the message clear in those violet orbs.

Maya was relieved to get a discreet nod from her Sensei, indicating he understood they were in danger. He inclined his head slightly toward the rest of the group and she nodded, speeding up slightly to walk directly behind Tazuna. As they continued, they passed a puddle on the ground and the warning bells in Maya's head went crazy.

 _'We haven't had rain here in days...this is not good.'_ she thought, carefully slipping her hand into her weapons pouch and gripping the handle of a kunai. She didn't react outwardly to the trap, she just waited for the attack that she knew was coming.

It happened very quickly and if Maya hadn't been expecting it, she would have really thought her Sensei was ripped to pieces. Her teammates didn't have that luxary though, so their terror was real, not faked like Maya's was.

The two ninja laughed and attacked quickly, going directly for the bridge builder. It only took a second for Maya to recognize them from her bingo book; The Demon brothers, chunin missing-nin from Kirigakure. Pulling out a kunai, she got ready to fight.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to jump into action, launching a shuriken straight at the chain that connected the gauntlets on their hands. It embedded the chain against a tree and the Uchiha quickly added a kunai to the hole of the shuriken before landing on one of their hands, kicking out at the other's head.

It broke the chain that connected them, but that didn't deter them for long. One went straight at Naruto and the other went towards Sakura and Tazuna. Maya was at an equal distance from them both, but seeing Sasuke start toward their blonde teammate, Maya looked back at Sakura.

 _'She won't be a match for him, she'll die for sure!'_ Maya thought to herself, taking off towards her pink haired teammate. She groaned at the pain it brought to move so fast, but she ignored it in favor of supplying chakra to her feet. She was the fastest on their team for sure, but with the added boost she was barely visable.

Having taken out the ninja after Naruto, Sasuke turned and watched as the other closed in on Sakura. He knew he couldn't make it in time, and he cursed softly, getting ready to try anyway. But he didn't even take a step before Maya appeared in front of Sakura just as the ninja braught his claws fowards, a steel like look in her eyes.

Maya braced her left arm up and groaned as the claws imbedded themselves into her forearm. She knew there was poison on them, but she could worry about that later. Swinging her left arm outwards away from them, his arm went with it, his claws dragging down her arm to create deep cuts. Wincing slightly, Maya pushed forward, bringing up her kunai.

It was over in a second, her kunai sunk into his neck with no resistence and with a swipe of her wrist, his neck was slit open. Blood sprayed all over her face and torso, but she didn't even flinch. It was completely silent as the ninja's body fell to the ground, as well as Maya's tattered sleave and bandages.

The rest of Team 7 stared at the small girl, each one portraying shock over her actions. Sasuke stared at Maya's face, waiting for something akin to horror or shock at her own actions, but her face stayed completely blank. His eyes trailed to her arm, it was the first time ever seeing her skin below her neck, and he was shocked at the amount of bruising he could see around the deep scratches. Her whole arm was covered in a variety of blue, purple, and yellow.

 _'This girl...what is going on with her? She just took a life without a second thought. And her arm..what happened to her?'_ he thought to himself as they all just stared at the girl.

Kakashi stepped out of the shadows, his thoughts almost mirroring the young Uchiha's own as he stared at her arm and then her blood soaked face. He couldn't see any remorse, none what so ever.

Maya slowly wiped her kunai on her shirt before settling it back into her weapon's pouch. The demon inside of her was practically purring in content at the warm blood covering her from her waist up, and it didn't unsettle her as much as it should have. Slowly looking at her group, she realized they were all looking at her, seemingly waiting for something.

"Maya...are you alright?" Kakashi was the first to break the ice, startling his other teammates out of their trance with the fact that their Sensei was indeed alive. Maya looked at him with slight confusion, tilting her head.

"I-I'm fine, why?" she asked softly, and Kakashi's eyes widened a bit. Killing that ninja didn't have any effect on her at all, like she had done it a million times.

"M-Maya-chan...you killed him." Naruto said, shaking slightly from what he had just watched. He couldn't understand how a sweet and innocent girl like Maya could kill without even blinking.

"Yes, I did. We're ninja, Naruto-kun, it's part of our duties to be able to take a life. We'll all have blood on our hands at some point from either an asassination mission, protecting a client, or protecting ourselves. It's expected of us to kill." she answered in a montone voice, like she was repeating something from a book. It unsettled Kakashi even more.

She took notice of her arm next and gulped, turning away from the rest of her team. She knew they had to have seen it, but she could always chalk it up to training again.

"Naruto, Maya, we need to get your wounds checked out. There was poison on their claws." Kakashi explained, and Naruto started freaking out. At the mention of turning back to the village, Naruto stabbed his hand with a kunai and made a vow to be stronger and protect himself and his team. Maya thought it was sweet, but she didn't go about it the same way. She simply started sucking the poisin from her wounds, spitting the blood out onto the ground.

She continued this until she could no longer taste the spicy and sharp taste of the poison on her tongue. When it was all out of her system, she rewrapped her arm in bandages and wiped her face the best she could with her remaining sleave. She didn't want to slow the team down any more by changing her shirt, so she let it be.

Turning around, she came face to face with Sasuke, who was looking at her like she was a puzzle. She didn't like that look, it made her feel like all her secrets were in danger and she couldn't have that.

"D-Did you need something, Sasuke-san?" she asked, her stuttering having become a bit better around her teammates from being around them so much.

"You're arm. Why was it messed up like that?" Sasuke asked, glaring down at the shorter girl in front of him. He could see that she tried to wipe the blood off her face but she really just smeared it. She looked like she crawled out of a killing spree and fled, her small stature and meak personality not giving away that she had just killed somone.

"Just t-training. I get a bit carried a-away." she answered, rubbing her arm softly. She wished he would stop looking at her like that, it made her very uncomfortable. Glancing up at him, she could see that he clearly didn't believe her, but she spoke up again before he could retort.

"W-We should get back t-to the others..." she said quickly, walking around him and back to their team before he could say anything. He turned and followed her, not taking his eyes off of her as they walked. Glancing at her wrapped legs, he had to wonder if they were hiding the same bruises.

 _'I don't know what you're hiding Maya Toshiro, but I'm going to find out.'_


End file.
